


Confrontation

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv gets very drunk and says things that are probably left better unsaid. Fin is there because he's worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> Most definitely inspired by [this](http://hawkland.tumblr.com/post/142187327258/ladyzootie-hawkland-liv-lushing-it-up-since).

Fin was at the bar with Liv. It was just the two of them, and honestly, he would’ve preferred going straight home with John, but he was worried about Liv. John had gone home, saying he was tired and frankly not in the mood for a drink or any of their drunken shenanigans tonight.

“I can’t believe 1PP took me off the case!” Liv ranted, draining her glass. She signaled the bartender for another. “Who the fuck do they think they are? Just because… oh thanks,” she said as more alcohol arrived. She knocked that back too, draining the glass of wine a lot faster than Fin liked.

“Maybe you should slow down, Liv,” Fin said as Liv signaled again. “You’ve had a lot already.”

“Hey,” she slurred. “I’ve seen you and John get so drunk you two were stumbling out of here. Don’t lecture me.”

Fin frowned but said nothing. Yeah, sometimes he and John got really drunk, but neither of them ever drank alone – it was always something they did together, as buddies (as lovers of long-standing).

“Taking me off that case,” Liv muttered angrily into her glass, taking a drink. “Just ‘cause I’m too close to discovering the truth! It’s a cover-up, I tell you, Fin, it’s a cover-up! Probably one of the Chief of Ds’ or IAB’s cronies did it and they’re worried I’m gonna find the motherfucker!”

“That’s a conspiracy theory worthy of my John,” Fin said dryly, sipping on his water. He wasn’t in the mood for alcohol, either, and he had the feeling he was gonna need all his wits about him with Liv in the mood she was in.

“Well then, _you_ tell me why I’m not on this case anymore!”

“Probably because you haven’t been home in six days, you’re startin’ to look like a bag lady, and you’ve started accusin’ everyone you talk to, Liv.”

“Hmph. Knew they’d get to you, too, Fin. Wish it was your better half with me tonight, _he’d_ agree with me,” she muttered, draining the rest of her drink and nodding at the bartender.

Fin ignored the jibe. “Whoa, Liv, you need your bed, not more alcohol,” he protested. “I admit once in a while John and I have had close calls about getting home after drinkin’, but I can carry his ass home. I ain’t haulin’ your drunken ass through the streets of New York. You have any idea how that’s gonna look? Black guy carryin’ drunk white woman? Shit, I’ll be lucky if someone doesn’t call the cops – and _yeah_ , I’ve got my badge, but I don’t need that shit, especially since it’ll set IAB off.”

“I can get myself home,” Liv said angrily. “I don’t need you to babysit me, Fin.”

“You’re drunk enough already that I ain’t comfortable leavin’ you alone, Liv,” Fin said. “I ain’t babysittin’ you, I’m worried about you.”

“I got a gun,” Liv said. “Go home, I’m sure John’s waiting for you.”

“And you haven’t gotten more than a couple hours of sleep in six days and you’ve been drinkin’ like crazy. You’d shoot the first person to look at you funny. I ain’t leavin’ you until you’re home safe. John can wait.”

Fin’s phone chimed, right on cue, and he took a look. John. _How’s it going?_

_Horrible. She’s drunk and belligerent. Can’t wait to see you tonight babe. Tell me you haven’t been drinking too._

_Nah I’m sober. Hard right now thinking of you. Want you so bad._

_Mmm babe want you too. What are you gonna do to me?_

_Gonna blow you my love. You deserve it after Drunklivia duty. Gonna go nice and slow on you make you really enjoy it. You want?_

_Oh hell yeah. Your mouth is sinful._

Fin looked up, shifting a bit to hide his growing erection. Liv was draining her drink. He sighed. It didn’t look like he was getting home to John (and his delightful blowjobs) anytime soon.

“Seriously, Liv, I’m getting worried about you. You’re really tyin’ it on.”

“Seen you and John drink more,” she retorted, signaling for yet another. Fin’s phone chimed again, but he ignored it for a moment, figuring it was a sext from John.

“Yeah, and we spent the entire next day with horrific hangovers,” Fin answered. “You’re gonna regret the shit out of this tomorrow.”

“Nah, I don’t get hangovers.”

Fin glanced at his phone. _I’m gonna take you in my mouth nice and slow. Lick you all over wetting your dick then blowing just like you like. Gonna lick and lick until you’re begging for me to suck already and maybe I will cause I wanna taste you. Mmm want you to come in my mouth tonight. S’only thing I wanna taste tonight Fin. Your come._

_You keep this up and I’m gonna come before I get home._

_I’d hope you have more self-control than that Fin._

Liv drained her glass again and stood up very shakily. 

“Oh, thank God,” Fin said. “Let’s get you home.” He stood up too.

“I’m not going home. I’m gonna go talk to the Chief of Ds about this case.”

“You think that’s at _all_ a good idea?”

“Of course it is. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” She glanced down and gave him a drunken leer. “Seems like you have somewhere more pressing to be.”

Fin glared at her and said grimly, “Never mind that, and I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say anythin’. I think I’d better come with you, if you wanna keep your job.” He texted as he followed Liv’s stumbling, slow progress, his erection subsiding.

_Apparently we’re going to 1PP now. She’s pissed as fuck about this case. Don’t expect me for a while yet._

_Can’t talk her out of it?_

_Maybe I could’ve if she’d had this idea 6 drinks ago._

_Mmm I’ll meet you there._

_Oh hell no John. You ain’t gonna be any help. You’d probably egg her on._

_You know me so well._

_John no!_

_I’m not gonna SAY anything. I don’t have being drunk as an excuse. Besides my love it sounds like you could use a hand._

Fin scoffed. He doubted John would actually be any help.

It took quite a while to get to 1PP, Liv swaying the whole way. Fin resolutely refused to help, staying a good foot or so away from her. The whole way there, he tried to talk her out of it, into going home and resting and confronting the Chief of Ds in the morning, but he was utterly unsuccessful

Liv spotted John waiting outside 1PP. “John!” she cried happily, stumbling over to him. “Here to strike a blow against the conspiracy? See, I knew your better half would be a help!” she added to Fin.

“No, Liv. We should get you home,” John said gently.

“Ugh, not you _too_. Honestly, I expected better from _you_ , John.” She opened the door and stormed (as well as she could) in, John and Fin trailing after her.

“Whoo!” John said, fanning away the alcohol fumes. “You were _not_ kidding.”

“Not one bit,” Fin said grimly.

“How long were you putting up with this?” 

“At least an hour now,” Fin grumbled. “I could sure as fuck use that blowjob you promised.”

John pulled his phone out and texted something.

Fin’s phone chimed and he glanced at the message as they followed Liv, who was searching fruitlessly for the Chief of Ds.

_I’m wearing the fishnet stockings._

Fin swallowed hard. Damn the man, this was going to be hard enough without Fin being distracted. Fin put his phone away quickly and focused on Liv.

“He’s not here!” she declared, tottering back over to them.

“Good. Then we can get you home and you can deal with this in the morning,” Fin said.

“What the hell is going on here?” Tucker demanding, coming out of his office. “Detectives?”

“We were just leaving,” Fin said quickly. “Come on, Liv.”

“No,” she said, heading over to Tucker. “I know you had something to do with getting me off my case, and I know you’re protecting a cop, and… was it you? It was you, wasn’t it, is that why they’re taking me off this?”

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “I assure you I had nothing to do with taking you off a case, though given your behavior right now, Detective, it was absolutely the right call.”

“Liv, can you just leave it?” Fin asked.

“You should listen to him,” Tucker said. “Go home, you’re drunk.”

Liv scoffed. “You’re always telling us what to do instead of investigating actual dirty cops! Why don’t you focus on them instead of bugging us? And another thing! You’ve been in the rat squad so long you _look_ like a rat!”

John was biting his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Liv was jabbing Tucker in the chest as she talked – ranted, really.

Fin sighed and rubbed his temples. “Liv!” he said sharply. “We’re going, _now_!” 

“A very good idea,” Tucker said dryly. “Get her home safe, Detectives.”

As they led her away, Fin hissed, “What the _fuck_ were you thinking, Liv?”

“Oh, don’t play innocent,” Liv hissed. “I know about you and John’s sh… shen… stuff drunk. Like when you two dyed John’s hair into a rainbow!”

“Okay, we’ve done some crazy things drunk, but we never pissed off Tucker!” Fin answered. “You’ll be lucky if you still have your badge tomorrow, Liv!”

They got her home safe and John and Fin looked at each other as they exited her apartment. “I’m _never_ doing that again,” Fin muttered.

“C’mon, let’s go home,” John said, hooking his arm in Fin’s. “I think you deserve that blowjob I promised you.”

“Mmmm. I won’t say no.”


End file.
